regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SwaySway
SwaySway (voiced by Robbie Daymond) – a tall, thin, neon green, anthropomorphic duck who comes from a line of bread delivery ducks, or "Breadwinners". SwaySway pilots the rocket van with his best friend, or "bap", Buhdeuce. He sees himself as a better Breadwinner than Buhdeuce, but does not have as good a judgement. He is in love with Jenny Quackles, and in the episode "Love Loaf", he tries to get a magic love loaf fed to her in order to win her love. His signature move is "party punch" where his fist enlarges prior to launching off his arm and punching. Biography "SwaySway is a wild and quazy guy who loves to shake his tail feathers and deliver bread with his best bud Buhdeuce. He comes from a long line of BREADWINNERS, and now he’s proud to carry on the family tradition of getting bread UP IN YO BEAK! He doesn’t always use the best judgment, but he’s an expert when it comes to flying the rocket van – and crashing it! Even when the rocket van is busted up and their bread is totally toast, he never gives up!" Appearance SwaySway wears a trademark blue cap, with a slice of bread on it. He has blonde hair and green feathers. His eyes are black like most characters in the series. He wears a white v-neck t-shirt that shows his belly, blue shorts, white socks with with a blue stripe, and black shoes. Relationship Buhdeuce Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whether it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have to work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner that he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one harms the other's property. In "Bad to the Duck Bone" SwaySway doesn't want Buhdeuce's affection when Jenny turns him down, further proof that romance is more important to him than friendship. Though ironically in "Pizzawinners" SwaySway states that he needs Buhdeuce more than Jenny. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. SwaySway loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Ketta Ketta will help SwaySway and Buhdeuce with any problems that involves the rocket van, she is their personal mechanic. As revealed in the episode "Rocket Trouble" she could work and improve the rocket van very fast so SwaySway and Buhdeuce could deliver their bread on time, but usually the new improvements to the rocket van will cause trouble for SwaySway and Buhdeuce and the van would crash in a firey pille of rubble. Whenever the rocket van is down or broken, SwaySway and Buhdeuce will bring what ever is left of the van to Ketta's garage and she'll fix it right up. Ketta is also very protective of SwaySway, In Space Ducks she didn't let him go into space even though he really wanted to. Bread Maker SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. They summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one customer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. T-Midi can also be very selfish and put himself before SwaySway and Buhdeuce. But in episodes like TNT Midi and Slumber Party of horror, it shows that he cares for and likes them respectively. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to arrest SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Actually, she is self-admittedly willing to arrest them for literally no reason, as shown in Shrunken Ducks. Jenny Quackles SwaySway has a huge crush on Jenny ever since he first laid eyes on her in a flashback in Pondgea's Got Talent. He will do anything to win her heart, whether through coercing her to eat a loaf that makes her fall for him, or eating another that turns him into who she would want him to be]]. There might be a possibility that his crush on Jenny Quackles might end soon, because Jenny said that she was spoken for and started hanging out with Hotshot. Zoona When they first met SwaySway and Zoona hated each other probably more than Buhdeuce and Roni. Zoona was willing to take away everything SwaySway ever loved. But after helping her she gave his stuff back. However in the episode Wrath of the pizza lord, she went back to the rivalry which angered SwaySway, but when he and Buhdeuce learned she and Roni were abused by their boss, they tried to help them, when SwaySway was disguised as Zoona, he said, " Almost as good as those breadwinners", imitating Zoona's girly voice. There is a probability that he is trying to imply then he actually has a small crush on Zoona took Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SwaySway has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series. *'Rocket Van Flying:' SwaySway has been shown to be a professional pilot. SwaySway is always the one to drive the Rocket Van (mainly because Buhdeuce is too short to reach the controls). In Birds of a Feather, it is shown that the Rocket Van is his family heirloom. * Singing: 'SwaySway is an excellent singer and has sung flawlessly in ''Love Loaf and Pondgea's Got Talent and can be heard singing with Micheal Sembello in the song "Maniac". Attacks *'''Party Punch: Although used by both SwaySway and Buhduece as a brofist, the Party Punch is SwaySway's signature move. When the Party Punch is activated his fist enlarges and will make a gun cocking sound and the fists will shoot off the arms. *'Shoe Attack:' This is where SwaySway will throw his shoe to attack. It was used in the episode "Rocket Trouble" and was used by Buhdeuce (in SwaySway's body) in the episode "Switcheroo". Quotes *We're here for you, guys. ("Battle of Kamchatka") *You've gotta get me one of those. *The futurist, gentlemen! ("The Gang Civil War") *Guys, act natural, that knight is coming! ("We Bare Regular Bears") *What just happened? *Why in the...? *What happened to you? *Do you have to? ("The Gang Civil War 2") *So, where are you? *When did you get home? What did you do? *How did this happen? *If we gonna figure out who's behind it? *It all must be connected, but how? *We have to find them? *Split up. Look everywhere. *Guys, where the others? Their in trouble. *We have to work together and stop them? *You have to come with us? *Hey, hey, are you alright? *What happened? *I knew we were right about them. *We'll have to find them before it's too late. *Hurry! We have to go. *Go where? *Far away from here. *I've just got the thing. *Guys look over there! *Serves them right! *Time to watch TV; He's taken over because of two reasons: the first being that he's my cousin, and the other being that he gets paid more. In fact, he always sends his weekly paycheck to me; I wonder how he's doing right now. (SwaySway turns on the TV; a news report is on) *Huh? How does this have happened? *Rargh! *Hey, where they go? *How did it think have happened? *That's enough! What is going on here?! *This is our chance to prove ourselves! *Grrr... ...sorry about that. *So you’ve really been mean to them he whole time. *You know what she did? *There's something I should tell you. *Hey, get this! *All I have a mascara and the stapler. *It's top secret. *But, it wasn't my fault. Oh, it's no use. The don't appreciate me. Gallery Bw-ultimate-robot-battle-4x3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline